1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to organic devices and more particularly to a method for improving the performance of organic devices. The invention is directed towards fabricating organic devices, such as transistors that may be used in a variety of applications.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently there has been a wide interest in the manufacture of organic transistors which may be used in a variety of different applications including displays, electronic barcodes, sensors, radio frequency identification (RFID) devices and the like. Low cost manufacturing processes that provide greater physical flexibility, printability and ease of design modification are the driving forces for these applications.
A printed top gate, bottom gate, top source/drain contact, bottom source/drain contact and staggered transistors are currently being used. However, there is a problem with current manufacturing techniques; they are inefficient as they require a number of process steps. In addition, they potentially damage the organic semiconductor material and/or dielectric material when process steps are reduced, thereby providing low on and high off channel currents leading to linear and/or saturation mobilities.
There is currently a need to provide low cost manufacturing processes that improve overall device performance.